Ported!
by EccentricCoyote
Summary: What happens when a player, from another MMO gets ported into the world of Elder Tale; and what happens when that character is not only equipped with better gear than typical adventurers but also a higher level cap than anyone else could match. Will the balance of power be thrown into chaos? Or will this lead to new possibilities. And, what if he didn't came Alone? AU
1. Chapter 1

_This would be my first time posting a fanfic in a long time; I spent some time in editing and re-editing as much as I can , I'm probably a little rusty here with my creative writing though for the most part this chapter will be mostly an introduction of one of my main OCs – though I decided to go ahead and post it anyway to see what you guys think – anyways enjoy my first draft_

_Aug. 24 Update: I notice there were a few context errors and misspelling, so I took care of those and added some extra details to the back story; but not to much as to bore the reader. ;3  
_

* * *

It has been months since when the incident known as "The Apocalypse" – when players of the fantasy MMORPG known as Elder Tale found themselves transported into a parallel world identical to the game; at the beginning there was chaos and mass confusion, no one knew if this was for real – if the world they were in was reality, a game or some kind of dream.

For that reason, most of the players known as Adventurers in this world weren't too sure if it was safe to venture outside the walls of Akihabara; and if they died whether they would revive at the cathedral like they would in the game or die permanently – though this question was soon answered when one player died and was revived later at the cathedral as others thought they would.

Other players were so convinced they were in a game that they began pillaging and devastate the so called non-player characters known as the "People of the land", for this reason there was prejudice and oppression against the relatively defenseless folk – even lower leveled Adventurers weren't spared from the onslaught of player killers.

Such was the case for cities such as Susukino where the infamous PK guild 'Brigandia' quickly stirred trouble and brought nothing but turmoil as they took over the city and brought devastation to every player and non-player near the city; they even went as far as to enslaving both Adventurers and People of the Land alike.

Such tragedy and despair began to brew within Akihabara – at this rate abuse and disorder would have engulfed every city throughout the lands of what was once would of been known as Japan now known as the Yamamoto Islands.

A production guild known as Hamelin would lure and enslave unsuspecting players below level 30 – most of which who were children – and then covet their Exp boosting potions – or Exp Pots for short – and went as far as selling them in mass to higher level players so they could use them to reach pass the then level cap of 90 as soon as possible; of course the people who buy these potions don't question where they came from. They even forced slave like labor in some of the children they held captive.

It was when this fact was brought to the attention to Shiroe – a level 90 Half-Alf Enchanter/Scribe and a famous and at times infamous player, along with the other members of the guild he recently founded – Log Horizon – banded high ranking members of some of the city's other top guilds and founded the Round Table Alliance to put a stop to this.

And also by purchasing Akiba's guild hall building - which gave him the rights to ban and bar specific players from making use of the many guild halls with in, even from entering and exiting their own guild halls and making use of the bank vault.

Not only that Log Horizon's own Nyanta's a level 90 Cat-person Swashbuckler/Master Chef – discovered a new method of manually preparing and cooking food items.

Normally any food cooked with the normal method of using the menus to prepare food would normally left it nearly tasteless or unsatisfying and in most cases a black gelatinous mess which was not edible.

But with Nyanta's method, food can be prepared manually without losing flavor, a sense of normalcy was restored in the world of Elder Tale, although food had to be prepared with someone with the Chef subclass and must have the appropriate levels depending on which dish is to be prepared.

This new discovery also led to other similar methods with other forms of item crafting; such as building and carpentry – which lead to other devices such as steam engines that weren't originally featured in this world when it was a game. – bringing new trade and a rising industrial revolution throughout the region all of which literally occurred in just one day as well as overnight.

This also brought the attention of some of the People of the Land's highest ranking class of noblemen who immediately wanted in the new revolution; there for new hope and joy to both Adventurers and People of the Land alike, particularly those of Akiba and the Freedom Cities of Eastal

But somewhere in the wilderness just outside of town a new **Destiny** awaits; a bright blue spark of sorts occurred in the middle of a small meadow near a river stream, unsuspecting animals and even a few monsters where started by the commotion as they scurried away.

* * *

Bright blue transparent cubes began to form and assemble together and formed a humanoid shape; a hooded figure clad in light space-age looking armor materialized and landed on the dirt covered surface.

He landed on his wrists and knees, he stood up on his legs as he tried very hard to shake off the disorientation; as his vision came to he took a look at his surroundings surveying the wilderness that he found unfamiliar.

"Wh-Where am I, how did I got here?" he said in confusion.

"Greetings Guardian, perhaps I can assist with that deduction." A familiar voice said, he was startled when he saw a familiar silver polyhedron shaped construct materialize before him.

"Gh-Ghost…is that you?" he said with a hint of disbelief.

"Yes Guardian It is I. Who else would I be?"

He nearly jumped out of his boots with the AI's response; his eyes were wide open underneath his visor.

"Whoa, you actually responded to my words!"

"Why of course, why wouldn't I?"

He quickly regained his cool, in any survival situation there's no point in panicking or getting overexcited; he must remain inquisitive and vigilant especially since he's somewhere in what appeared to be some remote wilderness.

"Well that's beside the point – anyways where am I, am I on Earth – that is in the game?"

"I don't know what you mean by 'game' Guardian, but yes the unique atmosphere and the surrounding mineral composition do match that of Earth, but however it is much cleaner and virtually free of pollutants; and I can't seem to establish any contact with the Tower or even the Traveler."

"That so…? Kind'a think of it, this doesn't even look like the Russian wasteland."

"Indeed, judging by the position of the sun from this point – I have triangulated our location to be somewhere near the vicinity of what was once the Tokyo bay area."

The guardian was speechless for a moment, did he heard him right?

"Whoa, we're in Tokyo as in Tokyo, Japan?"

"Indeed yes, though it is also rather odd - the rate on which the sun arches across the sky and from what I can gather data in relation to the planet's orbit – it's as if the Earth has gotten much smaller."

"What do you mean, how is that even possible?" he said ever more in disbelief.

"Checking for satellite telemetry…telemetry confirmed – there are about three or four functional satellites detected up in orbit– though from what I can gather from the signals they seem rather gargled and dated."

"Dated?"

"Yes, the bandwidth are those of early 21st century communication and GPS satellites, I'm even receiving telemetry data from stations on the moon – but those stations are nothing like those found on our moon."

"Are you saying this isn't even our Earth?"

"All evidence indicates so, I just completed scans of the Earth based on information I gathered and comparing that against what data of our Earth I have stored in my memory; this Earth also appears to be in a state of post-apocalyptic trauma as I detected ruined cities and no traces of active modern communications anywhere."

"Are there no signs of any human habitation at all?"

"From what I can gather there appear to be some small and large settlements as well as a few nearby cities – but no apparent signs of any industrialization or advanced electrical activity."

The Hunter sighed, just what had he gotten himself into – one moment he was in his bedroom about to play the online shooter game Destiny, and as soon as he logged in he blacked out and woke up here.

"Can you direct me to the nearest city or settlement?" he asked, mind as well go to a place where he can rest and acquire more information and perhaps some supplies.

"Yes, just east of here there should be a large settlement where Akihabara would be." Ghost said as he displayed a map on the right upper corner of his HUD.

"Sweet, give me one moment while I check all of my stuff; better be safe than sorry."

The Hunter checked his gear; sure enough he was armed with his Bandit Mk 36 Handcanon, Trajan C Sniper Rifle, and an amped up Cydonia-AR2 Full Auto Rifle.

He also had a Darius B Machine Gun and PSI Umbra 1A Pulse rifle – but he normally reserves those as a last resort or when mowing down larger mobs, and the Pulse rifle although packs a punch is very cumbersome to use unless he's dealing with a single tough enemy such as a Fallen Captain or House Archon – or even a Cabal Legionnaire.

His current 'SUPER' abilities include materializing special grenades and his golden gun ability which enables him to summon a blazing pistol that incinerates or even vaporizes enemies with a single shot as well as his Ghost Gun ability which has a similar effect.

As for his appearance he's equipped with the Sojourn type tactical helmet, gauntlet and boot set – as for his chest armor he's equipped with the 'Chest of the Alpha Lupi' an ornate black and red silvery chest plate that depicts a golden wolf bust – he had won it in a Crucible tournament and was very lucky to have it as an award.

He also sports on a dark grey and white cloak with a stylized graphic that depicts a coyote's face – it was inspired by the cloak of 'the Six Coyotes' – this one was dubbed the 'Silver Coyote' but with a more close up on the coyote's face and is slightly oriented towards the upper right, this gives the coyote's eyes a more piercing look as its gaze appear to peer deep into the viewer's soul.

He had won a chance to have the cloak made for him in a 're-design this' contest held by the gaming company Bungie about a year ago in response to the latest expansion pack; thinking about that just right now he just remembered about the special shotgun he was also awarded that day as an added bonus.

"Ah – Ghost?"

"Already on it Guardian displaying an inventory window of all your gear right now."

With that a window popped up before him, sure enough it resembled the current window style you'd see when accessing the inventory menu from the game.

All his extra gear including a few other suits and such was all there where he left it, but he notice his capacity is now slightly more than what when he remembered – and everything he'd had stashed up over the years was all there.

"Odd, I even have all of my stuff from what I had stored in the vault."

"It seems I have suddenly gained more storage capacity, not only that but my loading and uploading speed seemed to have increased as well. Everything you had original stored in the vault is now stored on a separate folder and to our convenience in separate categories."

"That so, neat – man this is taking too long, there's so much stuff to go through even though they are categorized."

"Here let me help you with that, I can search directly for the item you're looking for."

With that his Ghost began to skim through his inventory, in a matter of seconds he had come across the shotgun he was looking for.

"Awesome, good work thanks!"

"Don't mention it Guardian."

Instantly, he had replaced the current shotgun he was equipped with and stored it in his inventory; not long after he extracted his weapon.

In his arms is an amped up customized shotgun with an added effect that releases explosives 'beads' that hover around and bombards the target much similar to the swarm grenade in addition to damage from standard shotgun shells – 'Angry-Hive' was what the shotgun was dubbed.

With all that settled – he now pressed onward to Akiba and hopefully all without a hitch; little did he knew there were a number of small humanoid figures with glowing red eyes trailing him from the shadows.

* * *

It was yet another uneventful morning in Akihabara, a city built amongst the ruins of the original city in which it takes its namesake; with an odd mixture of ruined and often crumbling modern looking buildings with newly constructed medieval/Renaissance styled ones – some of which were renovations of the ancient structures and have a mixture of both traditional and modern architecture. The rusted skeletons of cars also litter the streets and dialect highways.

The streets where modern electronic stores and anime/manga shops would normally be are teeming with medieval/renaissance styled stalls and vendors – some mostly manned by People of the Land others by Adventures or a mixture of both.

All the shops displayed their wears from food and luxury items to weapons and armor of all qualities – the majority of which are operated by large production guilds such as 8th Market District or Radio Market.

Almost at every block and corner were restaurant food stands run by the support guild Crescent Moon Alliance in which it shares a similar name sake – one of the very few of such shops that resembles something of modern Earth. The reason being why there are more shops was to accommodate for high demand and are normally co-operated with help from other guilds - of course for an exchange in some of the profits in return.

Walking about were the brunet twins Tohya a Samurai and Minori a Kanagi and Apprentice to the famous and somewhat notorious guild master Shiroe who she also secretly adores despite he being very much older than her– the head of the small but now prestigious guild Log Horizon.

It was because of his efforts that she and her brother as well as the other players who where once part of the oppressive guild Hamelin – are now free from their abusive clutches - which was instrumental in pushing Shiroe's decision into forming the Round Table Alliance so that no one else would be forced into living in such conditions - that and to prevent another repeat of another city such as Susukino.

Tohya was dressed in blue plated samurai styled armor and had two swords sheathed on both his sides, while Minori resembled your typical shrine maiden but with a mystical staff that allows her to channel spirits and invoke healing and attack spells as well as buffers – both negative and supportive.

Normally Minori would be helping out her guild master in his office sorting out papers and documents but this time Shiroe insisted that she should go out for the day – so now she's outside walking about the many stalls and shops with her twin brother.

"This day is looking great so far – don't you agree Minori?"

"Sure it's okay I guess – but I feel as though I should be helping out Shiroe with the paper work – he had loads of it – so much that I'm not sure he'd be done by the end of the day."

"Eh, don't worry – he'll get it all done – he all ways does; still life is sure tough without the convenience of a computer."

"Yeah, but the craft guilds Oceanic Systems and Grandeur are working on that – at least a mechanical one similar to what was used in the 19th century or something like that."

"Heh – I bet the first one they're gonn'a build is going to be big and clunky – like something right out of a – what's it called – oh yeah steam-punk novel or manga or something."

Tohya said as he imagined a big clunky steam powered machine and with the big hulking Oceanic Systems guild master Michitaka struggling to keep it together as it worked – this almost caused the young samurai boy to smirk.

The Monk/Blacksmith Michitaka not only wanted to build a mechanical computer for the purpose of tallying statistic but also for more accurate navigation for the big steam driven sea vessels such as the Ocypete – currently his guild is also in the works in building a fleet of four other vessels to expand trade all round Eastal as well with other nations.

As they walked on by passing the next corner – something peculiar caught Minori's eye – a tall hooded figure walked right past her left side, normally this wouldn't perk her interest since anyone would wear such attire – but what really drew her attention was what the rest of his gear looked like.

Though it appeared as though he had tried his best to hide it, his armor and gear looked like something right out a sci-fi game, she could of swore she made out a visor with a silver mirrored finish.

The real attention grabber was his black and red breastplate with a golden wolf emblem and what was printed on his silvery white cloak – it appeared to be some kind of wild canine peeking out from the right edge of his cloak with bright piercing eyes that seemed to gaze deep into her soul which was almost entrancing; as it fluttered in the wind she could of sworn she saw what looked like guns holstered behind his back.

"Minori!" she was pulled back in real time as she heard her brother's voice calling his name.

"Huh, what…?"

"Are you all right, it looked as though you spaced out there for a moment.

"Oh, sorry about that it's just that I saw this peculiar looking guy passing right by us."

"What peculiar looking guy?"

"The one with the cloak…" but when she turned to point out to the hooded figure in space-age looking armor, he was long gone.

"He was just right over there…"

"Hmm – what was so special about him?" Tohya asked, while suppressing a joke that would of teased her sister – such as 'Was he so good looking that you have a crush on him' type of joke even though he does suspect of her she adoring Shiroe even though she won't admit it – well neither would he for her sake.

"Well he…" she then spent some time to describe the hooded figure to Tohya in the best way she could, even giving detailed description of his cloak and the fact he had what looked like guns – very high tech looking guns.

"Whoa, are you sure you didn't just imagine the whole thing?"

Minori shook her head.

"No, I was very sure I saw him."

"Well, there's no way a guy like him could not – 'not stand out' – for very long once anyone takes notice of his gear. We might cross paths sometime again."

"Yeah I hope so, I don't want to seem like I was hallucinating the whole thing."

"Eh, who knows maybe he just had all his gear crafted to look like something from a different game."

* * *

The Hunter was walking about the streets of the town, he was amazed by the whole thing – everywhere he looked were stalls and people dressed in medieval looking attire and gear, for sure he's in a world set not only in a fantasy setting but one that takes place in a post-apocalyptic Earth, not too unlike Destiny.

It wasn't long after he realized what game this world resembled – Elder Tale – a very prestigious and highly acclaimed MMORPG, he knew of the game from reading articles and watching trailers and gameplay footage on the net.

Though he'd often wanted to give the game a try since the latest expansion pack came out – nova sphere pioneers was what it was called – But because of it being a pay to play game didn't really gave him much motivation into doing so; He much prefers free to play or pay only once type MMO games.

Well, now not only he was here in this world that parallels the game – but as a unique character class ported from another world – or rather another universe based off another acclaimed MMO game.

"Man from what I read from reviews and the website – they got nothing on the amount of firepower I have." Which earned him a smile underneath his faceplate as gave more thought into it.

Earlier he had a run in with a bunch of goblins – typical small humanoids with very primitive weapons and gear – they were all ranged from levels 10-20 – entire mobs of them, he whipped them all out very easily most of which with his blades alone.

Not even the wolf riders and what looked to be their chieftains which were level 85 each where a match for him, he wiped out those instantly with one shot each with a single shell from his shotgun – they died and dispersed into what looked like glittering bubbles instantly before any of the 'swarm-beads' it released from each shot made contact with them.

Over all it was overkill, and he gained lots of gold and item drops – they are all now stored in his ghost on a separate folder labeled 'Fantasy Stuff' (which surprised the both of them when they realized more folders can be created and labeled in the inventory menu)

It was even discovered they could also add customized entries in the grimoire – for example logging detailed information of the different type of goblin hordes in it in a file labeled 'Elder Tale Lore'.

Though he has little much use for the extra added gear the gold would probably prove to be useful when needing to buy food and pay for a stay in an Inn for the night.

Though this wasn't the Akihabara he had wanted to visit in 'the real world' – everywhere he looked he could see a great number of goodies such as food, and even anime/manga items such as light novels, doujins and even figurines – of course all mostly handmade and constructed mostly from natural materials such as wood, natural paper and clay.

Though he gave them an A for effort in recreating some of goods from home – his guess is that the 'player-characters' of this world were spirited to this world like him – except in his case the wrong one.

It then clicked to him that he remembered an incident going on concerning the game in the news a week back – but didn't gave it much thought back then.

Never the less he enjoys fantasy type games, and overall it doesn't look like he would suffer here, if anything he would probably more than thrive here.

As he skimmed through all the player names that floated above their heads with his HUD, the players with highest level he saw were those who were level 91 – though he does not yet know how much that would compare to his staggering level cap of 120.

He'll have to compare the base stats of a typical adventurer with that of his own later after all the two game worlds probably use different standards.

He also took notice of all the different character classes and races; he admits which is quite more diverse than those of Destiny with even its own expansion packs.

His Ghost also spent time cataloging all this in the grimoire as well; mind as well as keep records of all the places, monsters he fight and the people they meet – After all, one of his tasks is gathering information; though he didn't want to waste time pondering futher about these details at the moment.

For now he spots a peculiar looking food stall labeled 'Crescent Moon the Refreshment Stand' he noticed these places where as numerous as a Starbucks back in the day – he was beginning to work up an appetite and so thought he mind as well as start with them.

* * *

_Well I hope you enjoyed my work thus far, I'll try to do my best to update regularly – while I still have a lot of free time. Though I'm not sure they'll be as lengthy as this._


	2. Chapter 2

Hours Earlier…

Two adventurers were out exploring the wilderness – Shoryu a level 90 Wolf-Fang Swashbuckler and Hien a level 90 Foxtail Assassin – they had some time off and decided to blow some steam by battling out monsters in the forest outside Akibahara.

Shoryu has dark blue hair with matching dark blue eyes and ivory colored skin – he wore on black and leather armor with gold trim and a red sash with a matching pair of black leather boots and blue robes underneath as well as a blue head band around his forehead – he's armed with a straight sword on each side.

Hien has dark brown shaggy hair with matching fox ears and tails with narrow eyes and black markings on each side of his face – he wore on a dark green cloak with a protective leather pad on his right shoulder, a black turtleneck jersey with brown leather leggings, gauntlets and boots; he's armed with a dagger which he has holstered by his side as well as a short sword sheathed behind his back hidden underneath his cloak.

"Man, I thought we would never be done taking out those Brier-Weasels there were hoards of them and just kept on coming!" Hien said as he recounted the moment when hordes of monsters resembling weasels with thorny vines that surrounded their tails.

"Yeah we even managed to encounter a rare type with red glowing roses growing from their vines. From what I remembered those are rare ingredient items for producing special potions and such."

They both then stopped dead in their tracks as they both heard a loud bang echoing throughout the forest near their locations. They both had their weapons ready to be drawn just in case.

"Did you hear that?" Shoryu said.

"Yeah it sounded like…!"

Hien was cut off when another couple of bangs sounded out; Shoryu's dark blue wolf ears perked out as he tried to locate from where the sounds where coming from; Hien done the same thing.

"Where's it coming from?" Shoryu said.

"Sounds like they're coming from over there, follow me!"

"Hey wait up!"

Shoryu chased after Hien as he rushed past through some bushes and trees west of their location to their right.

As they ran through the gaps between the trees the gunshots became louder and clearer; when they arrived at the location they were both met with stunning surprised.

As they both watched while hiding behind the shadows behind some bushes there before them was a sight to behold.

Hordes of goblins and goblin wolf riders surrounded a lone figure with a hooded cloak that depicted some kind of wolf graphic on theback, and to their surprise he was armed with what appeared to be a shotgun – a weapon unlike anything seen in the world of Elder Tale.

As a few of the fiends drew near him he wiped out small groups instantly with one shot from his firearm – they also noticed every time he fired a single shell that small red glowing beads of some sort released after each burst, and as soon as they were within reach of an enemy they swarmed towards them and exploded upon impact inflicting further damage to others around them.

In small droves at time he instantly wiped out every enemy that came within a few feet of him; he never gave any of them a chance to lay a scratch on him; until all was left were the wolf riders – they all leaped in closer and surrounded him he had no time to reload his shotgun.

The two adventurers where prepared to leap out and assist him, but before then he had quickly holstered his shotgun behind his back and held out his right hand. Confused at first at what he was about to do.

The wolf riders then leaped in midair, but just before they were in a few arms reach with him; a large blazing golden handgun materialized in his right hand.

It was yet another sight to behold, the golden blazing gun was unlike anything they've seen before – though for Hien's case it looked quite familiar, like he had seen it from somewhere before but couldn't point his finger on it.

As things began to move back in real-time, he aimed and fired his blazing handgun as he held it with both hands – firing and landing a shot on each wolf in a circular motion.

As he spun around they managed to gotten a good look at his armor and gear – if it weren't for his helmet, gauntlets and boots they wouldn't had been able to notice how space-age it looked despite the ornate black-red and silver chest armor he wore with the golden wolf emblem in the center – which kind of seemed rather ironic right about now.

Each of the wolves instantly vaporized and dispersed into sparkling bubbles – their riders then came landing and tumbling hard after onto the forest floor – each of them dispersed as if they were like water balloons or very fragile eggs.

Coins and item drops lay all around him, the gun in his hand finally disappeared; but just when it seemed things where in the clear – three large hulking potbellied humanoids appeared from the shadows.

They were three tall Goblin Chieftains with tusk like teeth peeking out from their lower jaws; each wore on dark shaggy capes made from animal skins and different colored and styled headdresses – they were all armed with large blunt clubs obviously made from the single trunks of trees and they all towered over him.

And if that wasn't enough, they were all level 85 – this was the first time such highly leveled field bosses were banded together against a lone player; a feat normally reserved for raids or special events.

They all stood around him, making sure there was no path for escape – the two adventures just stood where they were watching, while thinking he was done for.

All three raised their clubs high with both hands, and then with a single thrust they attempted to smash and crush the mysterious adventurer in space-age armor to.

The two other adventurers closed their eyes to brace for the crushing blow; but before the blunt wooden weapons made even an inch of contact with the cloaked space-age warrior; he vanished.

A loud thunderous stomp echoed all throughout the area, startling birds as the ground shook the trees causing them to fly away and loose leaves to fall from their branches in the process.

"Is it over?" Hien said.

Shoryu opened one eye and was in shock at what he saw next.

"No look!"

Somehow the space-age adventurer reappeared from behind one of the chieftains; as he leaped from behind the tree line he drew out his now loaded shotgun, and shot the chieftain with the red and yellow feathered headdress from his back.

The once mighty chieftain dropped his club and arched backward a bit and began to land on his knees while roaring in pain – as soon as his large pot belly made contact with the surface he dispersed; at the same time while gold coins and items and bubbles fell out – the red glowing explosive beads that came after the gunshot hovered all-around the area where the chieftain once stood.

Having nowhere else to go – the beads split up and swarmed towards the other two remaining chieftains exploding upon impact as they made contact with them – this caused them to stir as they tried disburse them off – their HP and other stats had lowered much considerably.

This distraction bought some time to allow the hooded space-age figure to reload his ammo, he then ran towards the chieftain with the green and blue feathered headdress and uncut blue gems.

With his free hand he drew out a blade as he done a 'wall-run' up his belly, as soon as he was within reach of his jugular he slashed his neck open revealing a red glowing gash. The goblin chieftain grumbled as he fell hard on his back, and dispersed.

The other chieftain – the last remaining one with the blue and red feathered headdress with a single pearl in the center ran towards him and tried to smash him with his club.

He then vanished and reappeared towards the right as the club impacted the ground, he was able to continue standing despite the light tremor it made upon impact.

The chieftain then tried to bludgeon him once again – the hooded figure dodged this time by simply leaping out of the way.

He then made a wall run up a stony ledge from the right of the chieftain, he then spun sideways over him; as he was right over his head he aimed the barrel of his shotgun right at his face as the massive goblin looked up – he watched with a horror just before the hooded figure pulled the trigger.

In a single burst of his deadly firearm, the chieftain instantly dispersed – the hooded space-age warrior then landed firmly on three of his limbs as he held his shotgun in his right hand to the side.

Since the glowing red explosive beads had nowhere to go they began to disburse in from where they floated seconds after the glittering bubbles were gone, and the gold and items dropped to the floor.

Shoryu and Hien remained where they were hidden behind the bushes looking stunned and flabbergasted.

The hooded figure stood back up and holstered his shotgun behind his back underneath his cloak; soon a silvery metallic object that resembled some kind of polyhedron with a blue glowing eye appeared and hovered from behind him.

"It seems they all have dropped various items of some sort, do you want me to gather them all?"

"Sure why not."

The object then expanded into several pieces forming a blue sphere with a glowing blue hexagonal grid, all the dropped items and gold coins began to be drawn towards it; they were all sucked into the blue glowing sphere with silvery metallic objects hovering over it.

All the items and gold disappeared with in it like as if they were all drawn into a black hole or some condensed space.

In just of matter of seconds it was all gone, and the construct reverted back to its polyhedron shape.

"All stored – by the way Guardian it seems I have the option to store them all in a separate folder."

"Whoa – really?"

"Yes, we can even have the folder labeled and categorized to however we like."

"In that case label it under 'Fantasy-Stuff', and separate them under categories such as: Weapons, Armor, Potions, Ingredients, Gold and Accessories if they are all labeled as such that is."

"Categorizing…done."

"All right, now that that's all done; let's head to Akihabara like we have originally planned."

"Right Guardian, if I may suggest – perhaps it would be faster if we get there using a sparrow?"

The Guardian nodded.

"Alright, but as soon as we're within reach of city or other players I'll walk the rest of the way on foot."

"As you wish then Guardian…"

With that a vehicle of some sort materialized before them, it resembled something from right out of a sci-fi movie – it was green and metallic black in colored and hovered about four feet off the ground - it looked like a cross between a motorcycle and a stealth fighter.

He hopped on aboard, and the metallic object disappeared from somewhere behind his head; he tested the engine and the breaks and then turned and sped off towards a narrow path in the trees not far from where Shoryu and Hien stood.

They both stepped and ran out from their hiding spot to the narrow path, and watched him speed off and disappear into the distance.

"Did you saw all that?" Hien said.

"Yeah, he's not like any Guardian I've seen with all that high-tech looking gear."

Hien then looked down for a moment and held his chin and pondered.

"No, I don't think that's what he actually is…"

Shoryu turned to look at his friend.

"What do you mean, we clearly both heard what that thing said…" he was cut off.

"I know what we heard, but I think it meant it by a different terminology – I know I heard that term from somewhere else before I just can't remember what."

They both stood there for a few more moments while Hien was trying to recall, he then shut his eyes in concentration and then began to rub his head with both hands.

"Are you doing all right?"

When it looks like the Fox-Tail Assassin was about to pull the hairs off his hears he then jumped up and held out his right index figure.

"That's it, I got it – I know what he is!" he said and then slapped a fist to his left hand.

"What!"

"You're probably not going to believe this – but if I'm right we just may have stumbled onto something bigger than anything else we know of in this world! C'mon we gott'a tell Maryelle and the others about this." Hien said as he stormed off back towards the city.

"Hey wait, what is it that you found out – who was he then, what is he?!" Shoryu said to much of his annoyance as the trailed far from behind his friend; catching up to him as fast as he could as they sped towards Akihabara.

The Hunter continued to speed off in his custom S-30b type Sparrow, keeping track on his location with his HUD.

"By the way Guardian, I forgotten to mention earlier – there were two other life forms detected hiding behind the bushes back at the clearing next to the path."

"Yeah, I knew – just didn't wanted to confront or startle them, it didn't seem they meant any harm; as of matter of fact when I was surrounded by the wolf riders it seemed as though they were prepared to help."

"Didn't you have wanted to remain unnoticed?"

"It doesn't matter – even if they tell anyone no one is likely to believe them right away – besides sooner or later I won't be able to hide who I really am and what I am for very much long for that matter."

"If you say so my friend…"

* * *

Present…

Shiroe was in his office working on some paperwork, so far he had managed to reduce to two single stacks on his desk; he made a sigh of relief that he had managed to gotten work done this far.

Shiroe is a level 90 Half-Alv Enchanter/Scribe, he has blue eyes and blue hair with light colored skin. He is now dressed in his simple black long sleeved turtle neck, green pants and boots with leather suspenders. When out he would be adorn his white cloak, equipped with his bag of holding and magical staff.

He decided to take a short coffee break and take a look on how things were doing outside from his window; today was just like any other day since things were settled between the Round Table Alliance and the Freedom Cities of Eastal.

More and more visitors from other cities as well as Adventurers from other regions had been coming and going from and to Akihabara; trade is booming and now Machitaka of Oceanic Systems is on the works on building more steam driven ships and even an analytic engine much similar to what the inventor Charles Babbage tried to complete back in the 19th century on old Earth.

If things go on as planed not only would they have a new fleet of ships to speed up shipping and trade, but also have a machine for tallying accurate statistics for both commerce and research & development.

Using his skills as an engineering student back from the original world he had helped designed and draft schematics for the mechanical computer as well as improvements for the sea going vessels.

As he took a sip of from coffee mug something caught his eye; he spotted a hooded cloaked figure walking towards his right from across the street – normally such attire wouldn't be found anything the most peculiar – but what drew his attention was what was printed on the cloak.

Being as analytical as he is ever – the Half-Alv Enchanter/Scribe recognized it as a stylized representation of a coyote peeking out from the upper right edge of his cloak.

The style and aesthetic of the way it was made looked quite modern and very out of place it could very well be a custom made work being now virtually anything can be crafted into this world with the right subclass and the right crafting skills.

But he could have sworn he'd seen such a cloak before, from another game; but he can't pinpoint and remember from which one?

"Is something bothering you my lord?"

Shiroe didn't need to turn and see to know who it was, a short girl with dark blue eyes and blue hair tied into a single long ponytail and short bangs dressed in black attire reminiscing of a ninja; despite her short childlike stature she was about as old as Shiroe, it was Akatsuki the level 90 Human Assassin/Tracker and a member of guild Log Horizon charged with security and intelligence and self-proclaimed Shiroe's shinobi.

"Nothing much – just that there's this peculiar looking adventurer I spotted out in the street."

"Which one – the one with the white and grey cloak that has a wolf depicted on the back?"

"It's a coyote actually, but good eye though – yeah he's the one."

Akatsuki's eyes narrowed.

"How odd…"

"Is something the matter?" Shiroe asked

"I can't see his player tag."

Shiroe was dumbfounded for a moment; as he realized Akatsuki was right – no matter how hard he tried to focus on the hooded figure's his player tag: his name, his race, his level and class no matter how hard he tried to focus wouldn't pop up in his vision.

Even People of the Land's tags would pop up with little or no effort if one focused hard enough; but for some reason they were barred from viewing his tag and information.

"Do you want me to follow and find out more about him?"

"Yes, please do – I'm intrigued – there's something odd about this character, and he seems rather out of place. Though approach with caution."

With that Akatsuki nodded and vanished.

"Just who are you my friend, and what are you?"

The Hunter had been checking out the other shops as he searched for a place to stay for the night; the shop keeper of the Crescent Moon refreshment stall told him there should be a few around this district. Luckily she was too busy handling other orders to notice any odd details about him.

He was munching on a burger with his visor and helmet now off, though his face was still obscured by his hood – this was the best burger he had ever had by far in his life. He could tell the quality of the meat must have been well marbled almost like Kobe beef – and quite gamey too.

Now that he felt more rejuvenated after grabbing something to eat he figured he would see if he could ask where he could acquire detailed maps and the names of some the places around this world before resting for the night.

Though as he pressed on he could not help but feel he was being watched; as though something or someone was trailing behind him.

"Guardian, there appears to be someone following you." Ghost said in his mind.

The Hunter quickly turned to an alley; Akatsuki winced as she saw her quarry trying to give her the slip.

"Not on my watch!" she whispered.

The Hunter tried to keep himself hidden from underneath many balconies, awnings much as he could, he stashed the rest of the burger in his Ghost's storage matrix for the time being as he materialized his helmet.

The pursuit went on as Akatsuki leaped from balcony to balcony, roof top to roof top all the while keeping track of her target as he ran through the alley ways dodging obstacles; while in pursuit he tried his best to keep himself covered as to not reveal his identity as a Guardian from the MMO game Destiny to anyone.

He looked up for a moment to get a good look at her tag: Akatsuki, Level 90, Human, Assassin and Tracker.

"An Assassin…? Great just my luck…!"

Hoping to get some distance between her, he tried to through her off by throwing knives at her, Akatsuki dogged them effortlessly.

"Is he crazy – does he want the city guard to come after him?"

As a bit of time progressed, and after throwing another knife something was off.

"Huh…where are the guards, they should of appeared by now?"

Normally when a player attacks someone with in the city walls, guards in armor would appear from portals and subdue the assailant as soon as possible – but for some reason none where appearing from anywhere.

She dodged another knife this time this one grazed her left cheek and threw her off ; she winced and landed squarely on the ground almost like a cat.

She felt for her left cheek and sure enough there was a light scratch that later instantly healed; when she quickly came too – she realized her quarry was long gone.

"Darn it!"

* * *

After making towards where the city square would be where a massive tree now grows at its center.

"That was close, she almost had me…kind of think of it didn't seem as though she wanted to PK me – why didn't she fought back?" he said as he looked back up.

It was getting dark, the first few stars where showing and already windows and street lamps where being lit.

He waited for a moment to see if the Assassin would show up before heading to check in an inn for the night; so far she never appeared.

He decided to finish his still yet warm burger, and then took out a large leather robe with a traveling bag and a wooden staff – mind as well as wear a disguise just in case.

He had found a small inn with a fare rate, located at the edge of the shopping district; it wasn't worth five stars in his book – but it was cozy and decent.

He checked with the female inn keeper – a Person of the Land named Hannah – then thanked her and went to his room upstairs. He then stored his disguise and sat on the bed.

"Ghost did you get any more info on that Assassin?"

Ghost then appeared in front of him.

"Yes: Adventurer, Female, Name: Akatsuki, Race: Human, Level: 90 Assassin, Subclass: level 90 Tracker, Guild: Log Horizon."

"Log Horizon eh…? I'll be sure to remember that."

With that the Hunter shut off the lamps and took off his helmet, his face and features hidden within the dark and then went to bed.

"Night Ghost!"

"Good night Guardian…"

With that his ghost disappeared back into his consciousness, as sleep finally took over him.

* * *

Somewhere in the hills near Akihabara, a tall four armed figure in red and white armor and a black cape with a white a insignia stood and watched the brightly lit city from afar.

As he removed his scope from over his masked face it was reviled this creature definitely had four eyes; two other similar creatures: these ones with only two arms and what appeared to be black Mohawks stood beside him ready to receive orders from their superior officer; the Fallen Captain turned and barked commands in a gargled language.

The Dregs nodded and gave a quick bowed before turning back to their encampment. The Captain took another quick glance of Akiba before heading back himself.

For now they will continue to watch the unsuspecting city, and learn all they can of this new world – this new universe.

* * *

_Well, I hope by now you'll be etching for more – so stay tuned for the next chapter_

_Let me know if you spot some spelling or context and grammar errors – I'll see if can fix them later._


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's the new chapter, this time I added some new OCs – there will be a few others later on._

* * *

It was late evening Shiroe was sitting on a couch reading the latest report from Machitaka concerning the progress and developments on the new fleet of ships as well as the analytical engine while Nyanta gets dinner ready – Minori and Serara who were visiting are hanging out on the rooftop garden having a conversation with Izusu and Rudy. Tohya is chilling with Naotsugo outside in the front porch.

He heard the front door opened, and a yell from Naostugo.

"Hey, what was that for – I didn't even get to finish what I was going to say?" Naotsugo said from outside.

"Again as all ways you were just going to say another perverted comment!" she then stepped inside dragging in Tohya.

"Hey why are you dragging me in?" Tohya said.

"I don't want you to hang out with this perverted retch alone – not if I can help it!"

Naotsogu is one of the Tanks and team leaders of Log Horizon – he's a Guardian – that is one of the three warrior/fighter classes in Log Horizon. He's your average tall guy with cropped black hair – but when he's wearing his armor it makes him appear more broad and muscular than he really is.

He's also known for being an open pervert – and there's almost never a time when he doesn't comment about panties and other pervy subjects though Akatsuki often kicks, throttle and smacks him before he even has a chance to finish his sentences when he's about to comment on such things – normally in mid sentence and would then ask for Shiroe's – whenever he's present – permission to give him a beating right after.

"Good evening Akatsuki – how did your little reconnaissance mission went?" Shiroe asked as she stepped inside dragging a frantic Tohya in as he struggled to free himself of her surprisingly strong grip, followed by Naotsogu as he entered with a deep sigh while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Good evening my lord – though I'm afraid I must say that things didn't go down too well with the individual in question."

"What happened?"

"It wasn't long when I was trailing him from behind that he took notice of me – which was rather surprising given my stats for agility and stealth. I followed him further through the shopping district and then through some alley ways in the residential areas leading to the town square."

She then looked down and made a sigh.

"It was then he tried to throw me off by attacking me with his darn….grrr!" she said and trailed off with anger.

"That's crazy – doesn't he know if one were to attack anyone in the city the guards would come out after them?" Naogotsu said.

"That's the strange part – after making three other attempts at attacking me with throwing knives the guards still never came."

Silence filled the room – everyone who were present and heard this was astonished by what she said.

"What do you mean? How is that even possible, are you sure you weren't mistaken?" Tohya said.

Akatsuki shook her head.

"I was positive – one of the knives even grazed me – though I was sure his intention was only to through off my pursuit, and yet they still never came."

Shiroe's eyes widened, he could tell there was no lies in Akatsuki's words as he saw the distruat and yet ticked off look in her eyes.

Shiroe then pondered on this information for a moment – it's one thing that his gamer tag never shows, but it's another that the guards didn't came after him after attacking Akatsuki within the city's boundaries – just what is he?

Minori came downstairs looking rather concerned.

"What's all the commotion about – I couldn't help but overheard what you were saying?"

Shiroe then readjusted the glasses on his face – as he turned to look at Minori who couldn't help but look curious and rather intrigued.

"Oh – it's nothing much, just a small matter that I had Akatsuki look in to."

"What kind of matter?" Minori said, as a thought popped up in her head.

Akatsuki crossed her arms and made a firm stance with a discontent look in her face.

"Humph, Just a problem with a 'wild coyote' that crossed our paths! He looked rather suspicious so I trailed him and he snarled back at when he knew I was following him. The dam thing even tried to scratch me with his claws."

"A Coyote…?" All those who were present besides Shiroe said at the same time, it was then after that the others who were upstairs came down to see what all the fuss was going on.

Isuzu – a level 24 Bard with long brown frizzy hair and blue eyes, dressed in a green tunic and beret.

Rundalhous Code – or 'Rudy' for short – a Person of the Land turned Adventure thanks to a special contract he signed that Shiroe concocted to save his life, he has blond wavy hair with blue eyes, and was dressed in white flamboyant clothes – his character class is a Sorcerer and is currently level 28.

Serara – a level 25 Druid and level 44 house keeper stood behind the two – she has a short childlike stature not to unlike Akatsuki's but a little taller.

She has green eyes with dark red hair tiled into a single ponytail towards the end she was dressed in a two layer gown with light leather armor and boots and a pink cloak she wore from underneath a light tan fleece between it and her chest armor – she's equipped with an oak staff as both her tool and weapon – aside from cleaning set she keeps stored in her inventory which she normally uses to help out with housekeeping.

Despite her stature she's was about 14 years in age – though she adores the much older Nyanta despite him being hinted to be around his mid-30 or 40's

"I didn't know there where coyote's here? I thought they are native toNorth America?" Tohya said sounding confused now, a coyote that throws knives?

Shiroe sighed.

"What she meant was a mysterious individual with a white and grey hooded cloak that depicted a…" Shiroe was then cut off.

"A picture of a coyote that looked as though it was peeking out from the upper right edge of his cloak…?"

Shiroe looked stunned as everyone else looked to Minori.

"Why yes, that is correct how did you know?"

"Earlier while I was out on a walk with Tohya I spotted a man dressed in a cloak with what I thought was some kind of wild canine printed on the back – but now did you mention it I think it did resembled a coyote."

Tohya then snapped his fingers.

"Oh yeah, that's right – I remember you telling me something about that – you mean the guy with the space-age looking gear?"

"Space-age…?" Shiroe said as he adjusted his glasses making sure he heard him right.

Minori nodded

"Uh-huh – yeah when the wind blew for a moment I thought the armor and gear he had on underneath looked like something someone would wear in a sci-fi setting or in this case a sci-fi game?"

"Wait!" Serara shouted.

"I remember something about Hien saying something about this back at the Crescent Moon guild hall!"

They all turned their attention to her, while a tall cat man with grey and white fur dressed in a fancy battle clothes with a white apron came out to see what was going on – he was mixing something in a mixing bowl.

"What do you mean?" Akatsuki said.

"Hien and Shoryu said they saw someone like the guy you were describing while they were heading back from battling monsters deep in the forest."

"They witnessed a guy in space-age looking armor like you just said – fighting hordes of monsters all by himself!"

Everyone looked speechless as their eyes widened – but Nyanta kept his cool while retaining his smile and mixing the cake batter in his mixing bowl.

"They told us that he fought droves after droves of goblin warriors and shamans – but before they even had a chance to lay a scratch at him – he wiped them all out with this – what Hien described – 'Crazy looking shotgun that released floating explosive pellets after every shot!' And then he took out wolf riders by summoning a blazing golden gun."

Everyone still looked with disbelief, taking in all what Serara has to say.

"He even took out three Goblin Chieftains – and they were all leveled 85. No matter how hard they tried to crush him with their clubs – he kept evading every strike."

She then gave them a recount of what Hien and Shoryu told everyone else back at Crescent Moon describing to them in more detail on how he accomplished this feat. How he even ran up one of the chieftian's belly and slashed his throat with his knife.

This stirred Akatsuki a bit as she recalled the time when the hooded figure in question tried to throw her off by throwing knives at her – but regained her cool and continued to listen to Serara's story.

After finishing off with the way he dealt the final blow to the last remaining chieftain – to the point where he took off in a jet propelled hover bike of sorts she then told them what Hien thought the mysterious adventure was.

"Hien also believes that he's a 'Hunter' – that is a player of another class from another game." Serara said.

"Oh – this sounds rather interesting indeed." Nyanta said, breaking his silence and alerting everyone else of his presence in the room; this also surprised Serara as she began to look flustered and tried to hid her now rosy cheeks.

"Ny-Nya-Nyanta-tan…I didn't even knew you were here?!"

Nyanta chuckled a bit, while everyone else besides Serara couldn't help but ponder how oblivious he can be – the fact that Serara obviously has a thing for him.

"It's all right Serara-chan, go on to what you were about to say – excuse me for interrupting you."

"It's nothing Nyanta-tan, I don't mind."

Shiroe then pretended to cough to get everyone's attention.

"As you were saying Serara – you know what he is and where he might have come from."

"Oh yes – as I was saying – Hien thinks he's what's known as a 'Guardain' that is what they call players from another game called 'Destiny' not to be confused with Adventures that go by the class with same name."

This brought shock to everyone else – another player – from another game here in Elder Tale? Though some of the others besides Shiroe, Nyanta and Naotsugu looked confused soon after not knowing else what this meant.

"Destiny what kind of game is that, what does it all this mean?" Tohya said.

"I can answer that question. It means this new adventurer isn't really an adventurer at all – not only that, if this is true – this may mean that others from the old world can be transported into this world, and it is now possible for players of other games to have their avatars from other games ported as well. Regardless of genre or class and weapon types."

And with that – everyone took in the new information; though Rudy being native to this world took a while to absorb it all in, recounting a long briefing about Adventurers and where they came from.

But then another thought crossed Shiroe's mind, did he came alone?

* * *

It was the next morning, the Hunter was already up; he had recently went out to buy a thermos full of coffee – the thermos appeared to be made of copper or bronze and looked almost like a modern thermos, perhaps it was designed by someone from his world.

He unscrewed the cap and filled it with some hot steaming coffee – he had already added sugar and cream earlier.

"All right Ghost, let's get down to business; from all the data we've gathered thus far I think it's time to deduce how we've got here – and why?"

His ghost materialized before him, as he readied himself to explain the results of their findings.

"Affirmative – after spending much time conducting various deductions and computations, the most likely result on how we arrived here was through some kind of an array of micro-wormholes."

"Wormholes – you mean we came through more than one, how is that possible?"

"As you know the method on which I and the traveler store objects – including people is through a process of de-materialization and re-materialization, data on the object – including DNA and memories and even the soul are stored in our shared memory matrix."

The hunter listened as he sipped some coffee, his face yet still hidden and obscured by his hood – a habit he'd been developing as of late.

"Go on."

"Whenever your body is stored during times when your consciousness is not present in our world – your body gets stored in the Memory matrix, which also acts as a compressed space separated from the outside universe a sort of digitized pocket dimension if you will so upon the time when you were re-materializing in our Earth – your soul and atoms – everything that made up your very being were intercepted and brought here into this Earth in this universe."

_"So every time I log in and logout – that's what happens to my avatar in the universe of Destiny? Besides the part of me being transported here that is."_ he thought to himself.

"Data on objects and guardians alike are kept stored in the memory matrix; whenever said objects and personal are damaged it is also because of that data we can reconstruct and even restore both objects and living organisms such as yourself to their former state – sort of like a back-up."

"It is this same reasons why whenever you die or get injured you're able to re-spawn in the real world, and the reason why your health gets restored in real time while ducking out of harms way during a battle. Upon death your body and soul gets stored in the memory matrix so we can heal you and even restore your weapons and armor back to useable and functioning conditions."

"Wait you said 'we' – do you mean the Traveler also has something to do with my healing and resurrection?"

"Yes, that is correct; though I can restore objects such as weapons and armor and even vehicles to some degree – but when it comes to complex organisms with complex souls that would normally require aid from the Traveler."

"Great so if I die here – it would mean I could die permanently."

"Not necessarily – In the event of a serious or fatal injury I can keep you stored in my own memory matrix indefinitely until I re-establish contact with the Traveler."

The Hunter sighs.

"So I would be trapped inside your memory for possibly long time – even forever in stasis."

"Worry not, for there is hope."

"How so…?"

"You remember that my memory capacity has been recently expanded right?

"Yeah, I remember."

"Not only has my memory capacity been increased – but so have my processing power and upload and reload speed."

The Hunter was speechless – that is right, he had almost forgotten about the increase in the AI construct's storage capacity and loading speeds. If he can now store his entire inventory from both his own and that of the vault he should at least in theory also have increased processing speeds to go with it.

"There is one other thing I should mention."

"What – what is it?"

"Though I only had a few brief contacts with it recently – there's another Traveler present in this universe – not too unlike our own."

This nearly got him to jump out of his seat – or rather bed. And nearly caused him to spill some of his coffee; did he heard him right?

"What – where is it?"

"It's nowhere on this Earth, but somewhere else with in the Solar system – going back to my deduction on how we arrived here – I believe it was the one responsible for bringing us into this universe."

"But why…?"

"I believe we both know very well why…"

The hunter then pondered for a bit, it didn't take long for him to realize what the floating AI meant.

"No, you don't mean…?"

"Yes, if there is a Traveler in this universe – then that can only mean the Darkness also has a presence here."

The Hunter was speechless, if the Darkness is also present in this universe that would also mean its minions and those it had corrupted and displaced are also present here: Fallen, Cabal, Vex – and even the dreaded necromophric Hive.

"Great just great – just another thing to add to my already growing list of problems…in that case, I hope the Traveler doesn't expect me to fight off the Darkness and its hordes alone."

"Let's certainly hope not Guardian."

* * *

An assorted group of five adventures were out exploring the wilderness just outside of Akiba, they were right now situated in the hills on the lookout for some rare monsters they hope to find in order to acquire rare items to take back to their guild.

Maila – a fifteen year old Human girl with blond hair and blue eyes, she was dressed in a red cape that covered over her shoulders and upper back, and a matching red beret, she wore on a blue blouse with brown leather armor and boots and equipped with a winged roan staff with a blue crystal. She's a level 79 Druid and level 45 Apothecary as her subclass.

Kino – a level 75 Human Monk and level 62 blacksmith not to unlike Machitaka of Oceanic Systems; he was dressed in light battle armor with black leather boots and padded leggings with chainmail underneath his chest armor and a leather helm.

He was a tall stalky man with black hair and brown eyes, he was armed with steel bracers and iorn knuckles – despite his tall imposing stature he's really a nice guy and is often seen with Maila and is really protective her and other lower level adventures and even People of the Land whenever in need.

Haze – a level 90 Human Guardian and Carpenter, he has green eyes with spiky red hair; he's almost as tall as Kino – he sports on full body steel armor with blue cloth with gold trim. He's equipped with a golden shield and a long broadsword – he also happens to be Kino's younger brother both in game and in 'real-life'.

Katto – a level 90 Elf Samurai and level 60 Berserker, he has blue eyes long brown hair and wears a red and white bandana over his head with a red kimono and black hakama underneath his o-yori – that is traditional samurai styled armor – and is armed with two short katana and long wakazashi.

Striker – a level 87 were-cat Assassin and Tracker with black and white fur and bright green eyes, he's dressed in a dark brown leggings with black leather boots and a black turtleneck with a red scarf and is armed with a ninjanto with a paralyzing effect – he's about the same height as Haze; he's Katto's best friend but is normally seen beside Maila – who he happens to secretly have a crush on.

"Hey I was wondering, don't you think it's a bit odd that we haven't encountered any monsters up this path lately?" Haze said.

"Yeah I was beginning to wonder the same thing." Striker said as he looked back and forth, his cat ears tuning for any strange noises – so far there was nothing but the sound of birds and small insects.

But then the sound of song birds silently went quite, Striker then drew out his ninjanto and a kunai ready with his other hand, Katto done the same by drawing out his wakazashi and Haze with his broad sword and shield ready.

"Maila stay behind me." Kino said, as he held up out his arms and fists in a fighting stance. He and the others formed a circular formation around her – since she's there healer and support unit she must be protected at all costs.

They stayed motionless for what seemed like hours – finally the silence was broken by the sound of snapping twigs.

"Over there!"

Striker threw a kunai towards some bushes – a loud gargling noise sounded out from behind; Eight creatures with what appeared to be black Mohawks on their heads leaped out from their hiding places and surrounded them.

They were an enemy unlike anything they've ever seen before, they were armed with knives on each hand, but the rest of their gear looked out of place. Upon further inspection of their gas-mask like helms and armor it looked very technological in nature – they were like something of cross between the sandmen from star wars and villains from a mad-max movie.

Closer inspection on their masks indicate the creatures have four eyes.

One of them decided to give a shot right at Striker since he appeared to be the most vulnerable being only armed with a single short sword and lacking sufficient armor – it was a bad move, he was able to cut him down with one strike.

When the strange creature was slain he fell back and as he fell burst into dark purple-black flames, the flames condensed into a single ball of fire – and the ball of fire which now looked lot like condensed plasma spiraled upwards and vanished as it jetted away somewhere to the north –west.

This surprised the adventurers for the way they die was nothing like anything they've seen before, even the item drops looked very unusual – they were just glowing green rectangular boxes and blue glowing cubes.

The other remaining seven creatures decided to attack the other party-members, at first they were a little tough as the others struggled to parry their attacks – Kino prevented one from landing a blow by blocking its attack with his arm-bracers.

Katto managed to slay two of them with his wakazashi – while Haze pushed one aside and jabbed it with his broad sword.

"What are these things?"

"I don't know, I'm not seeing any tags appearing over them." Katto said.

"Striker can you tell…?

Striker tried to focus hard on them, as he blocked every blow he could – two of them managed to land strikes at him and his HP bar went down by two blocks.

"I'm not getting anything either; however despite their apparent weak defenses these guys deal very considerable attack damage!"

Maila decided to support the others by using a linked healing spell she recently learned, those who were damaged managed to regain some HP.

"Thanks Maila!" Striker said.

"Anytime…!"

They finally slayed the last two, and their souls spiraled and jetted away to who knows where after being engulfed in dark flames.

Kino picked up one of the green glowing boxes and began examining it.

"I don't know what these things are, but they don't appear to be useable – nothing's popping up in the item inventory window."

"Yeah and neither are these blue cubed shaped ones!" Striker said as he held up one in his head.

"What were they?" Maila said.

"I don't know – but whatever they were they don't seem to fit in with any enemy we've faced before." Striker said.

"Kind of think of it, I couldn't help but wonder that I've seen them from somewhere before." Katto said.

Maila looked ahead to the path up ahead, her eyes widen at what she saw.

"LOOK OUT!"

The others turned and almost instinctively jumped away as a blast green glowing energy came right towards them, Striker grabbed onto Maila and carried her off just before impact.

"Thanks!"

"Don't mention it!"

They quickly turned their heads back at the creature that fired the blast of energy and were shocked to see it holding some kind of rifle.

It was tall, and had four arms it wore a helmet that was silver white in color and frilled almost like a Viking's helmet with what appeared to be somekind of re-breather similar to what the other creatures hand on before. He wore on black and red armor with silver metallic boots with spiked ends on the front tips and gantlets complete with a black cape with a white insignia on its back.

It put away it's refile and drew out four wicked looking black blades, the blades had what appeared to have electrical arcs flowing over them. It then made a deep blood curdling roar of sorts as it readied its self in a battle stance.

The adventurers braced themselves for a fight – but little did they know it would be one they would never win.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon, Striker and Maila had warped in the middle of the town square – they both looked exhausted. They both took a moment to catch their breath.

After almost losing a fight to the strange armored creature, they were forced to use 'home-call' as Kino sacrificed himself to buy them time. Katto and Haze were instantly slain by the four armed, four eyed monstrosity – and for sure Kino has now joined them by now from what they could tell from last time they saw his HP bar.

Maila looked up as she thought about them.

"Kino, Katto, Haze…!"

Striker nodded.

"Right, let's head to the cathedral and meet up them!"

They both wasted no time as they made their way to the cathedral, by now they should have had re-spawned there – but the creature was unlike anything they have fought before – hopefully they're still okay.

Some bystanders were startled as they saw them running fanatically towards the cathedral – but most weren't surprised knowing the reason why.

They hastily opened the doors, and were relived to see them recovering near the shrine, among many other adventurers.

Maila gave a sigh of relief and rushed towards them and gave them each a tight hug.

"Ooh – we thought we lost you guys!" she said.

Kino rubbed the back of his head, as did the other two who also felt a bit sore.

"What was that thing!" another adventurer said.

"Yeah – it looked like an alien of some sort."

Kino then turned his attention to them.

"What did you encountered one too, an armored creature with four arms?" Mino asked.

"Yeah – that's the one!"

Shiroe and the others came to the cathedral to see what all the commotion was about he was also accompanied by Krusty of the battle guild D.D.D which is also a key member of the Round table Council.

He's a level 90 Human Guardian/Berserker, he has brown eyes and dirty blond hair, he was dressed in his blue armor with gold trim, like Shiroe he also wore thin framed glasses but his have rectangular frames.

And accompanying him is his assistant Misa Takayama a tall female level 90 Wolf-Fang Bard dressed in a dark navel blue outfit with long dark blue leather boots her outfit is reminiscent of a military dress uniform a woman would were in the Japanese Defense Force.

Shiroe then coughed before speaking out loud.

"May I have all your attention please…!"

Everyone quieted and noticed it was Shiroe – the 'Villain in Glasses' and the co-founder of both Log Horizon and the Round Table Council.

"For those of you whom may not know – I'm Shiroe of Log Horizon and a representative of the Round Table Alliance Council. I just recently got word that most of you have encountered an unidentified enemy – one that no one has seen the likes of before?"

One of those who have recently fallen to these beings stepped forward - it was a man in a brown colored robes – an adventure of the soccer class.

"Yes indeed I believe all of us who were revived here today had encountered such a creature."

"Can you describe it?"

The soccer nodded.

"It had four arms and it was clad in black, red, and silver metallic armor – it was accompanied by four other similar beings and a few others that only had two arms."

Another stepped forward.

"I too also encountered the same thing – but it was two four armed ones with helmets that were almost reminiscent of horned viking helms as well as taller ones with frilled type helms! They were armed with two blades that arced electricity while some others even had what appeared to be Beam Rifles of some-sort! And if that's not enough every time we attacked them they were protected by some kind of personal force-field that regenerate after a short while. "

Another stepped out.

"Yes – My words exactly! They weren't your average monsters they're obviously some kind of alien creatures – that is extraterrestrial beings of some sort!"

Then finally Katto stepped forward when it finally dawned on him.

"Wait I know what they were!"

Everyone else turned their attention to him.

"They were Fallen – the Fallen is what they were called…"

The room went silent.

"An enemy…from the MMO FPS game Destiny!"

The whole room was in an uproar – some thought it was crazy that it couldn't be true – while others thought it was also crazy but felt it made sense, but then those who were also familiar with the game finally came forward and confirmed what Katto said.

"It's just as I thought…" Shiroe said to himself while his closest friends and allies overheard him.

Striker then just remembered something, and his eyes widened – Maila noticed the look on his face and showed some concern.

"Wait – hold it I just remembered something!"

The Round Table Council members turned their heads at his direction.

"Earlier – yesterday, I remembered seeing someone wearing a strange cloak!"

Akatsuki's eyes narrowed, and knew what he was going to say.

"A stranger in a white and grey cloak with a canine's face depicted on it – it was a…coyote, yeah a coyote! And I remembered noticing he had gear that looked like something from a sci-fi setting, he even had what looked like guns hosted behind his back underneath his hooded cloak."

"Wait I saw him too – he was a Hunter, I knew I recognized him from somewhere!" an adventurer from somewhere in the far back said.

Krusty then stepped in.

"Are you sure that's what you saw?"

Striker nodded.

"Positive...there was no mistaking it!"

Krusty then nodded.

"All right then, we of the Round Table Alliance Council shall conduct an emergency conference. For now we advise you to stay clear of the hillside areas until further notice, and mark my words we shall get to the bottom of this and obtain the identity and whereabouts of this 'Hunter' – if no one else will – as soon as possible!"

With that the Round Table Council members left the cathedral, Misa had already began alerting the other key members to begin meeting up in the Guild Hall's main meeting chambers.

Striker, Maila and the others of their party stood together as they watched them leave.

While those of the Round Table Council began stepping away from the Cathedral, a lone figure in leather hooded robe holding a wooden staff in his right hand stood in the shadows next to the entrance.

As they walked away, Shiroe looked to his right with his eyes alone – he needed not to turn around to know who this hooded figure really is.

"He's right behind us watching isn't he?" Akatsuki whispered to Shiroe.

"Yes, let it be for now – I'm sure he'll come forward to us when the time is right."

Akatsuki nodded.

They continued onward to the guild hall, only time will tell on how things will progress from there.

The Hunter watched them disappear into the distance; he then stepped away from the cathedral and began to make his way back to the inn.

"It's very clear now…the Fallen are here."

"I'm afraid so Guardian and that would also mean the other enemy factions are present here in this universe as well." his Ghost spoke to him in his mind.

As he headed back – little did he knew Striker and Katto were following him from behind, the were-cat assassin and Elf Samurai tailed him from as far back as possible without losing track of or alerting him.

* * *

Outside the city two robed figures stepped forward towards the main gates, one tall one dressed in dark blue robes with gold trim, and the other a bit shorter than he in a dark green colored one with silver trim.

"Are you certain this is where we'll find him?" the taller one said in a deep manly voice.

"Positive – I was told we would find him here." The other said in a reverberating sounding female voice.

They both entered the city without delay or interruption, other adventures were entering in mass along with People of the Land from the outskirts to take shelter in the city not knowing what was about to come, surly most of them were in panic. If even adventurers were spooked for certain something very concerning was about to occur.

But nothing will prepare them for what's in store for them in the immediate future – but perhaps save for the two robbed figures and the Hunter.

* * *

_Well that's enough drama for now – next chapter there should be some more action. To all of my viewers, readers and watchers thanks for reading and stay tuned for more._

_update:_

_So far traffic on this story has been increasing steadily - as to answer a few questions - yes I'm allready working on chapter four, however I'm putting off further development for a bit since I had recently got a copy of Destiny - I'm playing to gather further material for the story._

_So I'll be on a short hiatus for a while, but don't fret once I've gotten enough material I'll finish up ASAP and post online soon after making corrections and polishing it. So stay tuned._

_I Gald_


End file.
